You Dont Even Like Me!
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: This is a oneshot about Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome takes to long in her time, so Inuyasha goes to get her. He ends up meeting Hojo gets jealous and Kags other friends. What will happen? InuKag


You don't even like me!

'What the hell is taking her so long?' Inuyasha thought to himself for about the fiftieth time. Shippo jumped on his shoulder and got right in his face with a big grin. "You miss her already, don't you inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku could hear him bonk shippo on the head even from outside. They decided to come in.

Shippo jumped to sango when she appeared in the doorway. "Sango! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" the little fox demon cried. "Inuyasha!" said Sango. Miroku went and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, she's only been gone for two days." He said sighing. Inuyasha looked at him with a weird expression. "What are you talking about, it's not like I _miss _her or anything." He stood up. "But I should probably go get her so we can continue looking for the jewel shards." sweatdrop on everyone

Back in Kagome's time

Kagome and her friends were at their favorite fast food place Wacdonald's, talking. "You know kagome," said yumi. "Hojo has been talking about you a lot lately…" Kagome sipped her drink. "Oh really…" she said, in her mind she thought sarcastically 'Oh great.'

"Yeah, I think he might ask you out today." One of her other friends said. "Totally." Another said. Kagome laughed nervously. They all walked outside. Inuyasha was on the roof above them watching, it wasn't often he got to see kagome with her other friends. (he had a hat on)

"Yeah kagome Hojo is like in _loooove_ with you or something." Yumi said. Inuyasha twitched, who the hell was Hojo? "Oh stop it you guys." Kagome said jokingly. Just then Hojo came riding up on his bike. "Oh, hi Kagome!" he said as he stopped in front of her. "Hi hojo." She replied. Inuyasha was trying to contain himself on the roof.

Hojo itched his head. "So kagome…" he began. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?" Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was seriously mad. He jumped down in front of Kagome. "Who do you think you are!" He screamed at Hojo. Hojo looked taken aback. "Kagome…who's this?" he asked nervously. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING KAGOME!" he yelled back. One of Kagome's friends spoke up. "Inuyasha…..isn't that your boyfriend Kagome?" "BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha and Hojo said at the same time.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Hojo asked kind of sadly. Kagome looked around at everyone and said, "He is NOT my boyfriend!" Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Did she hurt his feelings somehow? "But Kagome," Hojo began again "I thought our last date went pretty well…that is, until you left." (they had a date around episode 30 I think) Inuyasha's eyebrow and mouth twitched. "D-d-d-date?" he said. Kagome looked at him. "heh heh heh." she laughed nervously. Inuyasha flung her over his shoulder and took off running. Kagome's friends and Hojo watched them speed off with their mouths open.

Back at Kagome's house by the well

Inuyasha had put Kagome down and was sitting against the well looking at her. She was feeling strangely nervous. "Um, Inuyasha…" she began, but she couldn't think of what to say. This was a weird situation. She couldn't tell if Inuyasha was mad, jealous, or maybe…didn't really care.

Long uncomfortable silence. "So," Inuyasha began now. "Is he your boyfriend here or something?" Kagomes mouth dropped open. "Inuyasha! How could you say that! You really think I have some boyfriend behind your back?" Inuyasha turned his head to the side. "Well, how should I know. He _did_ say you went on a _date_ together." Inuyasha's voice was a little edgy. Kagome turned so her back was to him. "What are you so worked up about? Are you jealous or something?" Inuyasha stared at her back. Maybe he was a little jealous, he thought to himself. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha saw that she had tears coming down her face. She started to yell at him. "Why do you even care! You're so in love with Kikyo you don't feel anything for me!" Kagomes words seemed to echo and hang in the small room they were in. Kagome was now looking at the ground and not at Inuyasha.

"Is that really how you feel kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to make eye contact with her. "You think I don't care about you at all?" Kagome wiped her eyes. "What am I supposed to think every time you go running off at the mention of Kikyo? I might as well be Hojo's girlfriend. At least he actually _likes_ me." Inuyasha was silent. _Ouch._ He hadn't known Kagome felt this way. He looked at her. Her hair was messed up all around her face and her eyes were watery. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Kagome," he stood up and took a few steps toward her. He moved his hand under her chin and gently moved her head up so she was looking at him. "Kagome, Kikyo will always have my soul, but," he wiped a tear off her cheek. "You will always have my heart. I love you." Kagome felt fresh tears forming, she loved him to. "Oh Inuyasha," she said, trying not to cry. "I love you to." Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome let herself be swept away in the kiss. This is what she had wanted for so long. Their kiss deepened and Kagome was surprised to feel inuyasha moving his hand toward her but. Kagome pulled away slightly and smiled. "Inuyasha," she began sweetly. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Kagome…" he groaned. "Ha! That's what you get for being a lecherous dog demon!" she teased. Inuyasha stood up, fully recovered. "Yeah," he said smiling. "Well this is what you get for always making me sit!" And with that he grabbed Kagome and pulled her into another loving kiss.

The End

Alright, so that it! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please, please, please review! Don't be to harsh though….I might cry….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Yeah, I know im a loser!) 

Later! 


End file.
